10 Ans Aprés
by down.the.bunny.hole
Summary: A peek into the future for Albus Potter and his friends and family, set 10 years after their fateful adventures at Hogwarts. Not exactly a companion piece to Leave All Your Love And Your Longing Behind You, but it involves most of the same characters. R&R
1. Chapter 1  Return To Me

**DISCLAIMER: Vidia, Adelaide, Sven Krum, and Tyche the kitty are all mine. Everyone else is not. Boo. :(**

* * *

><p>"Al, honey, would you get the door? I'm on the phone! Addie, not right now, Mum is talking to Aunt Aggy... Albus!" The doorbell was ringing off the wall outside of the Potter household and Ainsley Warrington Potter was much too busy to see who it was. That left her husband Albus to go and get it. There was a groan in the other room as a man emerged, the sound of the television shutting off in tune with it. The man was youthful and handsome, with chestnut brown hair and bright eyes. He was of medium build and average height, and he looked very tired. Fortunately, it was no longer his daughter Adelaide who kept him (and his wife) awake, only with the occasional "Can I sleep with you? I heard a noise!" No, it was just work that kept him busy, being Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, succeeding his wife when their daughter was born. Running a hand through his hair and yawning, Albus Severus Potter crossed past the staircase that lead to the second floor of his home and headed toward the front door.<p>

Reaching for the handle, the younger Potter son almost fell backwards when he saw who was standing there, smiling at him. The woman was about an inch or so shorter than Albus, dressed in a long trench coat and patent black heeled boots. She held a large, plaid bag in front of her, both gloved hands clasped around its handle. Her dark brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders, contrasting her ivory-coloured skin. Her eyes were a luminous blue, and her pearly white teeth were fully displayed in her happy expression. A pretty blue scarf was tied around her neck, a very similar color to the scarf she'd worn years ago as a Hogwarts student. Albus stared at the woman, haven't having seen her much in about 3 years. The visitor chuckled at his expression, then spoke. She sounded almost exactly the same as she had 10 years ago.

"**Is that all you can do when you see one of your closest friends, Mr. Potter? Didn't your mother ever teach you that it is rude to stare?"** Albus continued to stare, but a smile broke across his tired face, immediately warming his whole face. He laughed.

"**I'll have you know I get my manners from my father. And it has been ages since I've seen you, love, so you can't really expect so much when I'm still 'Awkward Alby'." **Al chuckled, and the woman laughed with him before reaching in for a hug. He was so happy to see his old friend, as she'd been away for so long and only wrote letters from her out-of-country residence. He took her arm in his and they walked outside for a moment as he headed to the post box. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"**I've finally come back and all you do when you see me is stare, and then go about your daily routine? Al, you are unbelievable!" **The brunette chuckled as Albus took envelopes out of the box before turning back to her and sticking his tongue out in a very childish way. He led her along and picked up his copies of the _Daily Prophet _and _The Quibbler_ before opening the screen door and gesturing for the woman to go in. She smiled and crossed the threshold, looking around at the lobby of the house. It was quaint and charming. Not much had changed since that previous time she'd visited, which was surprising because she hadn't been to the Potter house in about three years.

** "Ainsley! Finish up your phone call! Can't keep our very special guest waiting, dear!"** The woman smiled as Albus called to his wife. She heard a soft pattering of feet from the direction of the kitchen, and a young girl with curly, honey blonde hair appeared before the two adults. She apprised the woman standing with her father and, recognizing who she was, ran to her with outstretched arms. The woman easily caught the younger female, sweeping her up and spinning her around laughing.

"**Auntie Vidia! I missed you! We all missed you! How long have you been back? Did you bring me presents?"** The little girl spoke so quickly that the woman just laughed.

"**I missed you too, Addie darling. I've been back for a few weeks, and of course I brought you presents! What kind of Auntie would I be if I didn't bring my favorite goddaughter presents?"** She chuckled and kissed the little girl on the cheeks before setting her down and letting her run back to the kitchen to retrieve her mother.

Albus turned and looked at the woman called Vidia and grinned.

"**I would ask you how you've been and what you've been up to, but I expect Ainsley and Addie will ask as well, so I'll save you the trouble of having to tell your story twice. But a few questions! One, why didn't you tell me you were back in England? And two, how long are you staying?" **Vidia smiled at her friend, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger nervously. It had always been a habit of hers, even during their school days. She chuckled and was about to answer when a tall, willowy blonde woman walked, or rather, _waddled_ into the room and gasped at her in delight. The pregnant Mrs. Potter engulfed Vidia in a hug.

"**We have been wondering when you were going to come back! You've had all of us very worried about you, Vidia! Very, very glad to see you, all the same! Let's go into the living room so we can catch up, shall we? Most important questions, of course, are how long have you been back, how long are you staying, and… Are congratulations in order?"** Vidia chuckled and followed the blonde into the other room, with Albus and Adelaide trailing behind the two women.

Everyone immediately turned to Vidia and waited for her to answer the burning questions that were on their minds. She blushed under their gazes and laughed.

"**I got back a few weeks ago and have been staying with my parents at their house. As for staying, I couldn't really give you an estimate, but I believe it will be for good, if that gives you any satisfaction. And…" **The brunette held up her left hand, which was bare of any jewelry whatsoever.

"**I am still Vidia Dolohov, to answer your final question. Welcome home would be much more appropriate!" **She smiled, nodding at Ainsley and placing her bag from her lap onto the ground. Ainsley and Albus exchanged a look, then turned to Vidia.

"**What happened to Krum? He back out?" **Albus said a little gruffly, frowning. He hadn't met Vidia's ex-fiancé, but he hadn't really been too keen on the man from Vidia's description. Nonetheless, he always wanted his friend to be happy, as did his wife. Vidia shook her head, sighing. She figured she would have to explain to everyone about what had happened, but she was very reluctant to tell the true story. So she told a white lie.

** "We both backed out. Sven and I… we're just too different, and we both have our careers to think about. It was for the best, and we decided to stay friends. So now I'm back here, looking for a more local job! I love traveling, but my mother always tells me I could use a bit of stability in my life." **She chuckled, sounding a little wistful. Ainsley caught her tone and sent a glance at Albus, but he was looking at Vidia eagerly so that she would go on with her story, so Ainsley just asked another question.

"**So tell us all about Bulgaria and your travels! We want to know about your work, instead of just reading it in **_**the**__**Prophet**_**!" **Vidia chuckled, rolling her eyes. Her job had also become less and less enjoyable as it conformed to her location of residence.

"**Well you know I originally went to write about the cultures of other countries, but I slowly began writing commentaries on the Bulgarian Quidditch games and whatnot because my boss at **_**the Prophet**_** knew I was dating, and then engaged, to Svensklov. It was fun at first, but you know I don't really like sports, and therefore it wasn't my best writing. I only did it because I was living in Bulgaria and it was convenient, and the team let me travel with them to matches. I'm actually glad I'm back here at home, I can write much more interesting stories in my native country than anywhere else, it seems." **

The Potters frowned, but Vidia noticed and laughed, so they laughed along with her. Just as they were about to ask more or see if she had any pictures, she picked her bag up off the ground. She seemed to have noticed Adelaide squirming in her chair, and was looking to remedy it. She smiled and pulled a small box out of her bag, holding it up for Addie to see. The little blonde squealed and ran over, taking a seat between her mother and godmother. Vidia handed the girl the box and winked at Albus as Addie pulled impatiently at the bow around it. She tore off the brown paper and pulled up the lid. Inside was a glass bird, perched on a branch. Addie carefully slipped the statue out of the box and looked at it. As soon as she touched the bird, however, it melted down into a basin below the branch. Addie looked horrified, and tears welled up in her eyes, but Vidia shushed her gently and told her to wait for a minute. Soon enough, a rush of air emitted upwards from the basin, and the bird was once again perched on the branch. Addie shrieked in delight and wrapped her arms around the older female, causing Vidia to smile. Ainsley got up and asked Adelaide if she wanted to take the glass phoenix upstairs after reminding her to thank "Auntie Vidia", and the two Potter girls plodded out of the room.

Albus looked at his friend and spoke up, breaking the silence after a moment.

"**That was quite a gift. I hope you didn't spend too much on it. Lily and Aggy already spoil her as it is!" **He chuckled and Vidia just smiled, wrinkling her nose with a laugh.

"**She's my goddaughter **_**and **_**she calls me Auntie Vidia! You can't expect me **_**not **_**to give her nice things. She's so damn cute! She's getting big… I wish I could've been hear to see her first day at school…"** Vidia sighed, looking at her boots.

"**We really have missed you, Vids… Everyone has. Teddy's **30th birthday was last week. Victoire announced that she was pregnant again when we all went there for dinner. When she said she wanted a big family, she meant it!" ****Albus chuckled, rolling his eyes, and this little tidbit of news also cheered up the brunette a bit. It was nice to know that her friends still remembered her and that their lives were going well. She hadn't seen many of them for what felt like a very long time. She wanted to hear more.

Just then, Ainsley and Adelaide came back downstairs and walked into the parlor, announcing that lunch was ready. Vidia took that as her cue to leave, against the protests of her hosts. She hugged each of the Potters as they headed toward the door.

** "Oh, Vidia! If you'll still be around in a week, they're having a party for Jackson Greyback. I don't know if you remember him, but we're supposed to be inviting all of the old gang, and we would love it if you would come. We promise we'll keep it a secret that you're here. It would be a lovely surprise indeed if you came."** Ainsley smiled at her friend, and Albus nodded along with his wife. Vidia pursed her lips for a moment, then smiled.

**"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. I hope me appearing there doesn't steal the spotlight from the guest of honor!" **She winked and everyone laughed at her joke. Vidia said goodbye again, promising for a second time to attend the party if Ainsley would send her the details of when and where the event was taking place. Albus walked Vidia outside, but stopped her before she disapparated.

**"He's moved, you know. About a month after you left. He hasn't been around these parts for as long as you've been away…"** Vidia blinked, staring up at Albus. The ghost of a frown passed over her lips before she just laughed.

**"Always so cryptic, Albus dear. I haven't the foggiest who you're talking about!** **I'll see you and the family again soon love. Maybe we could have tea or something!" **

Giving her friend a final hug goodbye, Vidia walked a little down the block and then disappeared, living Albus to scratch his head. It dawned on him that maybe she really didn't know who he was referring to, but he thought he'd seen a little sadness in her eyes, and decided she had. Shaking his head, he chuckled and walked back inside to his family. Vidia arrived back in her apartment and dropped her bag off on her chair. She looked around aimlessly before sighing and going to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of chamomile tea and got into her "writing chair" in the corner of the living room. She picked up her reporter's notebook, which was lying on the table between the chair and the bookshelf. Vidia uncorked her ink, still accustomed even then to using a quill instead of a ballpoint pen. She dipped the nib into the ink, scratched a little on the page to test, then started writing. Suddenly she stopped, staring at the page. In a flash, she threw her notebook across the room, which startled her cat Tyche, who was asleep on the windowsill. She blinked, feeling her emotions getting heavy. Vidia breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. When she felt that she had resettled herself, she got up and gave Tyche a murmured apology as she picked up the notebook and reset it on the table. She grabbed her keys and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. It was strange how violently she'd reacted to what was stuck in her mind. Vidia had tried to forget Scorpius Malfoy for about four years now, and she had apparently been utterly unsuccessful.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to my second Next Gen story, written awhile ago in accordance with a roleplay I was a part of. If you want to see the events that sort-of precede this story, keep up with my other Next Gen story :) Vidia will always be my favorite creation. I also love writing for Albus. He's so adorably awkward, even as a father and husband. xD R&amp;R to find out what Albus plans to do with the news of Vidia's return...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Old Friends And Habits

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Vidia Dolohov and Addie Potter. The rest have their own creators. Jealousy. xP**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'll be back before dinner, Ainsley! I haven't been over since last week… Who know what state he's in now? He's only got Scabbie cleaning for him and leaving him meals… And I know you don't approve of that. Just let me take him some lunch and see how he's doing, please?"<strong> Ainsley sighed as her husband leaned against the front door. She had long since stopped worrying about her cousin Scorpius Malfoy living alone in his house on the border between England and France. Of course, she wouldn't admit it, but sometimes the worry did resurface when Albus came back saying that Scorpius looked thinner than usual. She usually sent over some food, but it had been less and less often, especially as she had to take care of her own family. But the look in Albus' eyes made her cave. She did love and miss her cousin, and someone did need to look in on him occasionally to make sure that he was still alive. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and cut a large piece of mince pie and placed it in a Tupperware, along with some other assorted foods that she could find that she knew Scorpius liked. She also filled a mug with tea, then placed the things in a shopping bag and came out of the kitchen, handing them to Albus.

Adelaide had since gone upstairs to take her nap after playing a little bit with her bird Vidia had given her. Ainsley also suspected, in the back of her mind, that Albus wanted to tell Scorpius that Vidia had returned, and was not married as everyone thought she would be. In fact, it seemed as though she'd be staying in England for good. Or as long as she could stay before she got restless. Vidia was constantly jetsetting around, which was why her job had been so perfect. But with her failed engagement and boredom with her job, it seemed as though she wanted to take her mother's advice and settle down. Hopefully the news would wake Scorpius from his ridiculous and constant cloud of gloom and drunkenness. Ainsley avoided visiting him specifically because he was in terrible health conditions, and it only made her worries enflame. She had truly felt sorry for him when Vidia had come back those three years ago and announced her engagement to Svensklov Krum. She'd apparently been writing to everyone, including the former Slytherin Prince, but had eventually written less and less until it was only Albus and Ainsley whom she corresponded with. Then she just showed up out of the blue and practically stomped on Scorpius' heart.

It hadn't seemed too much of a blow to him at first, more of a surprise, but then when he tried to strike things up again with Rose Weasley, she had already been dating someone and informed him that it was a serious relationship. He sunk into what seemed like a never-ending depression, and moved as far away from his friends and family as he could. Ainsley didn't blame Vidia for having fallen in love with someone else, but it had been a little unfair to just appear out of nowhere to tell them such monumental and somewhat scandalous news. She couldn't be mad at her friend, though, and only wished that Vidia had changed and come back to suit her own happiness, and maybe bring some to the rest of their friends and family. Scorpius had shut everyone out for so long, and really only let Albus in after a year and six months had passed. Shaking her head, Ainsley pushed the troublesome memories away, latching onto her own happiness and normalcy as best she could. She kissed Albus on the cheek and he waved to her before heading out the door. Ainsley closed it behind him, turning back to the parlor and going in to sit at the grand piano Ginny Weasley had bought for Addie. She pressed her fingers along the ivory blocks, then stopped and closed her eyes. If only everyone could be happy and find someone to love. She was a very lucky woman indeed.

* * *

><p>Apparating always made Albus Potter nauseous. For some reason, the feeling of being pulled in every direction did not sit well with him. When he arrived at his destination, he promptly found a waste container and was sick for a moment. Once he recovered, he pulled himself back up to his normal height and walked down the shore toward a lonely house. Hastings was a lovely place, but where Albus was going was very bleak and silent, almost windswept and barren. How very suitable for the person Albus was going to visit. He sighed, slinging the bag of aliments over his shoulder and plodding along the boardwalk. He eventually arrived at a very tall but narrow grey house, surrounded by a fence that had fallen into disrepair, with a little garden out front that seemed to only have been watered when the rain came. The sound of the tides lolling back and forth was the only thing in the area, and it always gave Albus the creeps. Stepping up to the gate, he pushed it open with a loud squeaking noise that would certainly alert the owner that someone was coming to visit. Hopefully that wouldn't scare him away, not that the resident ever left the house. At least, that's what Albus assumed from the state of the man.<p>

Unlocking the door with a smooth '_Alohamora'_, Albus crossed the threshold and almost tripped over an empty bottle of firewhiskey. He sighed, picking it up and taking it with him as he headed toward the kitchen. He'd been to this house numerous times, and yet it always looked different every time he came to visit. No one was in the kitchen, not even Scabbie the house elf, so Albus promptly placed the bottle in the recycling bin and washed his hands in the sink. With that done, he walked softly out of the kitchen and headed for the tall, spindly stairs. He pondered at the architecture of the house. Not many people, he included, would want to have to trek up such winding stairs to reach the top. _'Probably another way to keep out visitors...'_ Albus sighed, running his empty hand through his hair as he climbed higher and higher until he reached the third level. He didn't even know why there was a second level, but he did know that it was full of junk, and he did not want to be the one to sort it out if… No, that was a horrible thought. He shook his head and walked down the walkway that jutted off the stairs until he reached a long hallway. Stepping quietly to his right, he found his way once again to the end of the corridor. Albus knocked on the door, knowing full well that no one would open it, so he once again spelled it open and stepped inside.

The bedroom was a mess, and that was being generous. Bottles were everywhere, some smashed and some in fine condition. The wastebasket was overflowing and had fallen over, a pack of cigarettes being the first thing Albus noticed. He frowned; he thought the other man had stopped smoking a while ago, but he'd apparently taken up the habit again. The room itself was cold and dark, like a prison. In fact, Albus somewhat jokingly wondered if there was a dementor hiding in the closet and sucking the life out of the room. But the only occupant lay in the bed, facing upwards toward the ceiling. Albus pulled up a chair and placed the bag of food on the nightstand. The man in the bed rolled slightly to his side, knowing that the only person who could possibly be visiting was Albus, and sniffed at the air. Satisfied with what his nose had detected, he turned himself over fully and was now facing Albus as he took the bag in one bony hand and pulled it toward him.

"**The Mrs. always did make the best pies. You're quite a lucky man. But then, so she is also a lucky woman. You look tired. But happy, always happy. I envy you for that a little, sometimes. But fate goes where fate pleases, right? You deserve to be happy; you're a good person Al, through and through. Tell Ainsley I said thank you. And say hello to my favorite goddaughter for me. I bet she's as good-looking as her parents now, yeah? She was always a cute one, little Addie. And she loved me so, but how could you blame her? I spoiled her as much as Lily and Agatha."**

The voice was like a drawn out whisper, somewhat dark and very jaded. The chuckle at the end of the little blurb was real, but it was tinged with bitterness. Albus smirked a little, leaning his elbows on his knees as his companion took out the Tupperware and slowly began eating. He was relieved to see that his friend was still as cocky as ever, willing to laugh and even imbibe some nourishment. He sorely needed it. His once-dark golden blonde hair was matted against his forehead, the back sticking out in every direction. He had shadow that almost resembled a beard now, and he was paler than he had ever been in his entire life. Albus could see bones protruding under his skin, although the ghost of his fine form and muscles were still present. Albus spoke quietly.

"**She misses her Uncle Scorpius. We all do, mate. But then, I've told you that many times already, and I've given up on trying to get you out of this house. Has Scabbie been around this week?"** Scorpius nodded, then shook his head at the question, not wanting to talk again just yet as he savored his cousin's scrumptious cooking. He now sat up completely, still turned toward Albus. He pulled out his wand from under his pillow and waved it, opening the drapes a little. He knew Albus didn't like him getting absolutely no sun, so occasionally, when he was up to it, he would sit on the balcony and watch the sea, staring emptily out at it and wishing that something… or someone, would float up to him.

He finally decided to speak, placing fork and pie down on the bed beside him.

"**How is everyone? I remember Teddy's birthday passed a week or so ago. Any news to report? Let me guess… Victoire is pregnant again? I wouldn't be surprised, she was always going to be the next Grandma Weasley, wasn't she." **He chuckled snarkily, sounding more like himself with every word he spoke. There was just something about Albus coming today that made him think something important had happened, and he was eager for any scrap of news Albus brought him. He would never admit it, but sometimes he missed the world outside his window. It was certainly lonely in the house, and most times he preferred it that way so he could wallow in his thoughts and his self-pity. But rare moments when he had contact with other people, they made him wish for a normal life. Well, as far as wizards could have normal lives anyway. Albus chuckled.

"**Indeed she did and indeed it did just pass. I'm surprised you remembered. And by the way, Ainsley is about 7 months along now. Addie keeps tell her she's as big as a whale and asking when the baby's coming. Ainsley tries so hard not to get mad, and it's quite a riot. I'm actually really surprised at how non-bipolar she's been. It's been really nice. But then again, work keeps me busy and tired, so I'm really as observant as I probably ought to be. I'm just hoping this one is a boy. I need someone on my side when I want to watch Quidditch on the telly!"** Albus chuckled, as did Scorpius.

Scorpius and Albus had been best friends since they were both sorted into Slytherin House fourteen years ago. They were inseparable since then, and Scorpius had been the best man at Albus and Ainsley's wedding, along with being godfather to their first child. Those days seemed far behind them now, and yet Albus still came to visit Scorpius in his hovel of a home. It was really astonishing, and spurred Scorpius to keep on living. That, and hope. Hope that this was all just a dream, and that he would wake up to a bright and peaceful day. But every day was the same. He crossed his arms and took another bite of the pie before speaking again, washing his throat with some tea.

"**Thought so. I just know these things sometimes. Well well, be sure to bring me a picture of the little Potter when he or she comes along. Yes, that's my cousin. Very calm and collected all the time, an impressive trait to have. Probably comes from her father. My aunt, and my mother as well… they're the emotional sort. I'd say we could watch Quidditch here, but my television service has been out for a year. Plus, I think some creatures live in the back of the box. Bloody rodents or whatever enjoy it here more than I do…" **He laughed bitterly, rolling his eyes and smirking. Albus perked up.

"**I will, you know I will. But… You could always come back, you know, if you're so unhappy… You could stay with us and babysit for Addie so Ainsley could get out of the house more. I don't get to play with her much now because I'm so tired from all the reports I have to write up at the Ministry… You could be there when the baby is born." **Albus spoke quietly, not wanting to upset his friend with the same old suggestion.

Scorpius just sighed. All of those offers were very tempting, and he wouldn't mind helping his best friend and his cousin take care of their adorable daughter. But he just couldn't imagine going back, and being around all the people he used to know and care about. He didn't have much reason, to be honest. So he just shook his head sadly.

"**Thanks for the offer, Al, but I don't think I'm… ready to go back to the land of the living yet. It's much more peaceful here. I can sleep and do whatever I want. I don't have to think about other people. It's… great."** He trailed off at the end, trying hard not to let his bitterness leak into his speech. Nothing had been the same since he realized he was alone and without love… well, he had Albus and Ainsley, but it wasn't the same. His parents were gone now, moved or dead. He didn't know. The last time he'd seen his parents was when they came to try and talk him out of living here alone. They'd failed, obviously, and his mother had only written him letters since then. He just used them as fuel for the furnace. Albus nodded, understanding why his friend was lying about being happy and saying what he did. It hurt Albus to see Scorpius so lost and unhappy. He decided he would tell him. It was a risk, but Albus was willing to take it to bring Scorpius back where he truly belonged. He _had_ to say it. It was wrong hiding the news. But first he would make a request. Yes, a simple request. Albus inhaled…

"**Well, would you at least do me a favor? They're throwing a party for Jackson Greyback, if you remember him, for some promotion at the Ministry. Everyone will be there. Ainsley, Adelaide and I would be happy if you came. Just this one party…"**

Scorpius growled. He didn't like parties, and especially not parties for Jackson Greyback. They had been one-time friends at Hogwarts, Housemates in fact, but they had stopped talking to each other since they graduated. Jackson had done something unforgivable, and Scorpius did not feel that he owed it to the other man to congratulate him about having a perfect life when Scorpius was stuck angry and alone. He grimaced.

"**Can't imagine he'd want me there. Can't imagine anyone besides you three would want me there… I have no reason to go. Maybe I'll come and visit you at home, but I don't see a point in going to a party and being bombarded with questions about my lifestyle choice, Albus. You know they would. They'd all act worried, but then talk about how pathetic I am behind my back. I don't need that load of bull."** Scorpius nodded in finality and crossed his arms. He knew what people must've thought of him after he moved and shut himself off from the world. He accepted it. Albus exhaled.

"**Well I'll give you one reason. She's back. Vidia's back in town. Maybe for good." **Scorpius' heart stopped for a few beats as Albus stood up. What had Albus just said? His head was whirring like a machine, feeling everything inside heat up. Albus turned around as he reached the door, looking at Scorpius, who was staring at where Albus had been sitting. He sighed and murmured a goodbye before closing the door behind him.

'_Let's hope that got his attention. Maybe now he'll come back to us…'_ Albus disapparated home, and the sickness in his stomach wasn't even from that anymore

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter made me so sad, thinking about Scorpius all alone, living the hobo life in his house with no company but his house-elf and the occasional visit from Albus. He hasn't lost his sarcastic demeanor, fortunately. haha R&amp;R to see if Scorpius finally gets his lazy arse out of bed! ;P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Move Like You Just Don't Care

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Vidia, Sven, Addie Potter, Dorian Dolohov, and the 4th gen kids. End of story... well, not this one, but... Ah, you know!**

***full chapter title: Move Like You Just Don't Care... Even Though You Do***

* * *

><p>Vidia Dolohov never got tired of going to parties. Even when she'd been in Bulgaria and didn't understand what most of the people at the parties were saying, she enjoyed the company and the atmosphere of people enjoying themselves and being carefree. It was much better to be around other people than to be alone. The brunette sat in her old room, hiding in her walk-in closet because she didn't want to face the world. She'd been confused and anxious for a week now, and the party for Jackson had finally rolled around, catching her slightly off guard. She'd written it on her calendar, but she still hadn't decided whether she would go or not. Ainsley had given her the details, and said that she didn't need to RSVP. Just show up or don't. It was her decision. The youngest Miss Dolohov sighed, twisting a lock of hair around her finger like she always did when she was nervous. She looked around at the royal blue walls of her closet, gold filigree and borders mixing in to give the closet a very regal feeling. Her mother had helped her pick it out when she was a little girl. The woman always had good taste. Vidia smiled at the thought, laying down on the plush black carpet and looking up at the ceiling.<p>

Why would Scorpius have moved away from everyone? He was handsome and charming, and could easily make friends and girlfriends if he wanted to. He had seemed fine the last time she saw him. Better than fine, actually. He had been surprised that she'd gotten engaged, but could he really blame her? It was spontaneous, like a fire that sparked up and engulfed her. She'd been so far away for so long that it just felt right to love Sven. But the fire burned out, and now she was back home where she belonged. Did she really belong here, though? She'd changed over her time away traveling. That was probably why she stopped contact with everyone but the Potters and her parents. She didn't even talk to her cousins. Two of them had gotten married she knew that. But to whom, and when had it happened she didn't know. She felt so detached from her life as it once was. Yet she craved to rejoin it, to see the old gang again, and remember their faces as they once were. What reason did she have to skip the party? She would eventually run into people she knew if she stayed in England to find another job. It was better to meet them all in a happy social situation than to run into them and have a shock scene. Vidia sat up, her hair falling down over her robed shoulders. She looked at the mirror that stood a few feet away from her. She hadn't really changed so much in physical appearance, at least. Her hair was shorter, but that was probably it. She blinked, watching her movement. It was strange to think she hadn't changed with her time away. But then that would be okay. She could go to the party as she had been.

That didn't make much sense when she actually thought it through, but she needed to make up a reason to go. She wanted so much for things to be different. She walked out of the closet and went to her desk. The wall behind it was covered with pictures, cutouts from Muggle magazines and snapshots she'd taken over the years. Albus and Ainsley were smiling up at her, baby Adelaide in their arms while the others were waving. They looked so happy together, it warmed Vidia up inside. She had always been happy for them. They were the golden couple in her mind, everything she wished she could be with someone else. There was an old one of James dancing with a microphone, Agatha laughing in the background. They weren't perfect, but they had been through a lot and were happily married now. At least, that was how they'd been last time Vidia saw them. She didn't know now. She didn't know anything now. She sighed, pushing the thoughts away as her eyes traced to another picture. It was a younger picture, where she was laughing and winking at the camera. And there was Scorpius, standing beside her, his arm around her waist and making a face at her antics. Albus had taken the picture, his fingers appearing at the corned of the frame. Vidia reached forward, touching the picture. How long ago it seemed since the three of them had been the best of friends, worrying only about school and typical teenager things.

The brunette turned away. It hurt too much to dwell on the past. Tonight she would be a new woman. She was free and ready to face the future. But first, she needed a bubble bath… Chuckling at the thought of such a trivial remedy, she left her bedroom and crossed the hallway to the bathroom she'd once shared with her younger brother Dorian. Dorian was away helping poor people and building houses, something philanthropic. He had a big heart and, although he had been in Slytherin when they were younger, he wanted to help other people when he grew up. Now at 23, he couldn't wait to get out into the world and follow his dreams. He was just like his sister in that regard. She missed him. She'd gone to visit him last year to see what he was up to, and sure enough he was hard at work trying to make the world a better place for everyone. He had even met a girl who shared his dream, and they made a very cute couple. Vidia hoped that her brother would find happiness with the girl. He deserved it, Smiling, she looked at his old room nostalgically. Growing up had been so strange to her. It was as if her childhood had just flashed before her eyes. It was hard to believe she was 25, without a job, a proper home, or a boyfriend. It made her feel a little bit like a failure. She'd had all of those things, and they'd all shattered with one failed promise. Vidia slipped into her bathtub and ducked under the water, trying to forget again.

* * *

><p>The stars were out tonight, twinkling brightly as if they were smiling down on the world from up high. Vidia had taken a taxi to get to the hotel where the party was happening. Apparently the Greybacks had rented the biggest ballroom in the place, which was conveniently located near the hotel restaurant. It was a lovely building, very modern with a touch of Parisian charm. Vidia paid and thanked the driver before stepping out of the taxi, her heels clicking against the pavement. She looked both ways before crossing the valet lane, scurrying across as if someone were chasing her. She stopped a few feet from the door, staring up at the façade of the building. It was intimidating, to say the least. The already-petite woman felt like a house-elf standing next to a giant. As the cool breeze whipped past her, she took a deep breath. It was just a party, after all. Why should she be so nervous? Throwing her shoulders back and holding her head high, Vidia pushed through the rotating doors of the hotel and entered the lobby. The lobby itself was as grand as the outside of the building. The emerald green carpet ran into marble flooring and up both sides of the white stone staircases. The walls were ivory inlaid with black and gold, sparkling a little in the light at certain angles. Vidia wondered how big of a promotion Jackson must've gotten to be able to afford this place before shaking her head at her interest in such questions of wealth. She went to the front desk and asked for direction to the ballroom, and the concierge led her to a hallway with arches running along it. She thanked the man and walked along, heels <em>click-clacking<em> as she went. She'd gone with a cocktail-length blue silk dress, the same color blue as in her room, with a sweetheart neckline and ruffles. It was very feminine, just like Vidia. She had always been a romantic and ladylike girl, a touch of Grace Kelly and a splash of Audrey Hepburn all over.

Soon enough, Vidia found the open doors to the ballroom, chatter floating out and music swirling in her ears. She smiled for the first time tonight, excitement taking over her nervousness. She took a few steps and she was inside. People were scattered everywhere, talking and dancing and snacking on hors d'ouvres. She thought she saw some familiar people, but she didn't want to be the strange person who walked up to someone and said something stupid or called them the wrong person. It was very difficult when many of the Weasley children had redhair. Very easy to mix people up, so Vidia wanted to be cautious. She walked along, feeling like a ghost among the families. She pondered going to the snack table and striking up a conversation with someone there. Maybe she should just go find Ainsley and Albus… At least she knew exactly what they looked like, and they had been the ones to invite her. And then something collided with her knees, almost knocking her backwards. She grasped the edge of the table she'd just passed, catching herself before a scene could be caused. She looked for whom or what had almost made her topple and had the surprising sensation of almost looking in a mirror. Standing at a little more than half her size was a tiny girl with dark curls, russet brown in color compared to Vidia's chestnut brown. The child had porcelain skin, just like Vidia, but her eyes… her beautiful eyes were a shade of green so bright that the color couldn't possibly exist in nature. And yet it did, as if they were in some kind of dream. Vidia knelt down so that she was almost at eye level with the little doll. The child looked up at her curiously, coral mouth open wide in a perfect 'O'. The reverie halted when Vidia's ears perked up at a very curious voice.

"**Vidia! Vidia, darling! VIDIA ROSE POTTER, where have you disappeared to? Oh… Oh my goodness."**

A slightly older woman came around the corner, appearing almost out of nowhere. Vidia stood up from her kneeling position and looked into the face of an old friend. She looked almost exactly the same as she had 3 years ago, except that she had smile lines around the corners of her mouth and she looked curvier than she had last time, but that was most likely because she was a mother. Her skin was the same color as the child's, and she had the same stunning mint-colored eyes, though a pair of dark frames shielded the woman's. She stared at Vidia as if she were shell-shocked, a few moments passing before realization passed over her that she was not following her manners and that she was in reality. She moved forward, colliding with the younger woman and wrapping her in a tight embrace. She shook a little, possibly crying, and Vidia could feel a few tears springing to her eyes as well, remembering.

"**I can't believe you're actually here! Albus and Ainsley didn't tell me anything, those naughty rascals! But then, this is such a pleasant surprise! Oh, do excuse me, I'm just crying tears of joy! You finally get to meet my little princess… James and I thought the name was fitting for the woman who brought us back together and is a dear friend. You look absolutely stunning. I think the only thing that's changed about you from my memories is your hair. Did you cut it?"** Vidia laughed, nodding at everything the woman said and smiling brightly. She passed the redhead a handkerchief, and she blew into it graciously, chuckling.

"**I can't believe you named your child after me, Agatha. That is quite an honor, truly. You look marvelous yourself! Probably in the better shape than women without kids! I did cut it! Needed a change. I'm glad to hear they kept it a secret, they promised they would! Where's Jamesy, anyway?"** She winked and laughed and meant every word.

Agatha took her by the hand and gave her other hand to little Vidia, leading them both through the crowd toward a table near the window. Two people were seated at the table, both male, one young and restless, and one older and just as ancy. Both had brown eyes that were looking around the room, searching for something. Both had normal builds for their ages. However, the boy had red hair, a crimson color with natural brown streaks throughout, compared to the adult's very curly dark brown hair. As the three females came closer to the table, the boys turned and looked at them, and the man's eyes widened, immediately brightening and accompanied by a smile. The boy looked at his father confused, then at the women and little girl coming toward them. The man stood, waiting until they arrived before him, before he reached forward and engulfed Vidia in a hug, beaming as he stepped back to look at her. He chuckled laugh lines creasing at the corners of his eyes. His hair was just as untidy as it had always been, a family trait of course. He spoke, and the sound was like feeling sunshine.

"**Well look who's back in town and looking prettier than every! My my my, how my little Vidia has grown up! Not **_**my**_** Vidia, I mean. Well… ah, you understand! You were a Ravenclaw, after all! We've missed you, my dear."** The man smiled warmly, taking Vidia's hand and squeezing it as he laughed a hearty laugh. He had always been such a jokester. Vidia flashed her pearly whites at him.

"**You know me, James, growin' up and stuff is what I do. And yes, I understand completely. I've missed you too. All of you. It feels like we were all together only yesterday, laughing at one of your crazy parties! I see you still have that infectious sense of humor in you. You look great, I'm sure all of the little girls are jealous that little Vidia's daddy is so handsome… And her mummy is a beauty, too."** A laugh.

**"You were always good at that! It does feel like that. I threw some pretty great parties, didn't I? Hopefully little Johnathan Albus will follow in my footsteps, right? And of course they're jealous! Heck, the little boys are probably jealous too! Ah, just kidding, as always. But in all seriousness… We're glad to have you back. And now we're going to kick you out! Of the table anyway. You have a lot of people who will be dying to see what's become of you, you know. But before you go… HANDS UP!"** Vidia chuckled, staring in surprise at a few points before rolling her eyes at typical James comments, until the last exclamation. Her hands instinctively flew up beside her head, and James looked from hand to hand before nodding in satisfaction, a grin breaking out across his face. Vidia was puzzled for a moment, then realized what he'd wanted to find out and punched him lightly in the shoulder with a smirk.

"**No, the marriage didn't happen, James. We decided that we were too different to make it work, which is why I'm back here looking for a job and thinking about settling down a bit."** Vidia rolled her eyes at her friend, and he just nodded with amusement before the three adults said goodbye, hugging and kissing and promising to catch up later after Vidia had run into whomever she could find. It was not long before she was caught up in someone else's embrace, one that was easily distinguished as belonging to a female, especially because of the scent of perfume. The flash of red hair focused in Vidia's vision and she found herself face-to-face with a very grown up and yet still youthful Lily Luna Potter II. The younger female was grinning as brightly as her brother at the brunette, and seemed to be perfectly at ease in the party setting.

**"Vidia, you're here! We're so glad you're back! You look so pretty! Bulgaria must've been good to you! You have to tell me all about it! Are you the new Mrs. Krum now?"** Lily bombarded her with questions, and all she could do was chuckle and blush until a new figure walked up and slipped his arm through Lily's, pulling her back from Vidia. She looked up and pouted at the man, to which he answered with a smile.

"**Don't mind her, Vidia, she's prone to excitement. You're looking well, and we are indeed glad that you have joined us tonight. And single, I see. Well, I suppose it was probably for the better, hm? Now you can settle down around here and tell us your stories."** The man chuckled, towering over the two women but not in an intimidating way. Vidia smiled and moved forward to hug her old friend before stepping back to look at him and Lily. They looked content and perfect together, the odd couple.

"**You look well, Legion. Both of you. It's nice to know you haven't changed since I last saw you. And yes, I am single and it was for the better. Are you the new Mrs. Black, though, Lily?"** Vidia smirked at the two, and a blush crossed Legion's face. His fiery companion was unalarmed, grinning just as wide and chuckling at the question.

"**No, Lege and I are perfectly content just as we are. Besides, that means I get to be the cool unmarried aunt and spoil all my nieces and nephews and little cousins! I think Legion kind of intimidates them, though. Except for John, he says he wants to be just like his Uncle Legion. It's so cute." **Lily gushed, giggling like a schoolgirl and leaning forward to whisper in Vidia's ear while holding her boyfriend's hand for balance. He shook his head with a smirk, rolling his eyes at his talkative little redhead.

"**Have you heard Victoire is pregnant again? Seriously, I think she's trying to be Grandma Molly! And Ainsley too, she's almost due. I can't wait to meet my little nephew! Well… Albus and I are hoping it's a boy. It would even things out, since James and Aggy have one of each, and Alby and Ainsley have Addie. I love those kids! They're just too cute! I'm teaching them everything I know. So is John, it's too funny. Oh! Have you met his kids? He has twins! TWINS!" **Lily exclaimed, laughing and pulling both Vidia and Legion along to a table not far from James and Aggy's.

Seated at the table were two couples and the twins in question. Johnathan Finnegan sat talking and chuckling boisterously to another ginger man, their wives looking to be amused at how loud their husbands were while they were quieter. Vidia immediately grinned when she recognized the woman sitting next to the unnamed Weasley man. The woman looked up and whistled in appreciation.

"**Is that my widdle Viddykins all grown up and looking fine as hell? Giddy, it's our favorite world-traveler! Back for more, baby? I heard somebody liked it and put a ring on it! Show us the rock, honey!" **The spunky woman turned to her significant other before standing and wrapping her arms around Vidia, pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks. Vidia felt like she was in school again, saying hello to her mates after the summer at the start of therm. Vidia chuckled, holding up her bare hand for the other female. The ravenette examined her hand all over, then picked up the other and traced it with her eyes, a frown spreading across her face. Vidia smiled at her sadly.

"**Hon, I don't see any ring on any of those fingers. Is this a joke? Do you have it in your bag hidden somewhere? You were always a clever one, but then we are Ravenclaws!" **The woman winked, but still looked puzzled. The man called Giddy stood and pulled the woman a few steps back.

"**Tana, she's obviously not married anymore. Or… engaged anymore? Sorry, Vids, Santana doesn't believe things even if she sees that they aren't there! It's good to see you!" **Giddy stepped forward and hugged Vidia with a laugh, his lanky frame almost wrapping entirely around her. She grinned while Santana pouted.

"**Gideon, you're my husband! You're not supposed to make me look silly, silly! What happened, Viddykins? Did mean old Mr. Krum realize he didn't deserve you?" **Santana stuck out her tongue at Gideon, who returned it, shaking his head. Just then, the woman seated next to John gave a lovely laugh and spoke up gently.

"**Santana, you ask too many questions of Vidia, let her sit down and eat. She seems to have just arrived! It is lovely to see you Vidia. I hope your travels went well and that you are happy to be back as we are happy to have you."** She smiled, and John chuckled at his wife.

"**Molls, there's no use telling Tana to pipe down, she's got Latin blood! Better off stealing a leprechaun's pot of gold! But I agree, we are happy to have you back and looking well, Miss Dolohov."** John tipped an imaginary hat at Vidia while Santana turned and glared at her other family members as if to ask why they were all ganging up on her, which earned her more laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hogwarts parties are always rousing events, no matter what. Everyone who's anyone usually goes. It's just a thing. Notice that the Next Gen kids are generally not particularly original in naming their children. Lawlz. I love Lily Luna, she's such a crazy, loveable lady. Santana too, she's a little off her trolley. ;) R&amp;R to continue through the party!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Keep Me Coming Back Again

**DISCLAIMER: In case you didn't figure out, I don't own 3/4 of these characters. But that doesn't mean I don't love them all! I just love Vidia, the 4th gen kids, Katherene Davies Trot, Jay Zabini, Troilus Davies, and Yamamura Nakamura more... xD**

* * *

><p>After Vidia had been properly introduced to John and Molly's twins, named Audrey Laurelai and James Seamus, she told the rest of the group she would see them later before moving along to find more people to say hello to. She was happy to be at the party, and she realized just how much she'd missed while she was away all those years. As Vidia looked around for more familiar faces, a few more kids ran by her, laughing and dancing. She wondered whose children they were. As a matter of fact, they were the eldest children of the bunch. Leading the way was Harry Gabriel Lupin, the eldest child of Teddy and Victoire. He had his eye on Johnathan Albus, sticking his tongue out at the boy from across the room. The older boy liked to tease young John because he was the eldest of the fourth generation. His young sister Gabrielle Katherene and her best friend Penelope Viktoire Trot, who happened to have a crush on the boy, followed Harry closely. Gabrielle and Harry's younger sister Samaire Viktoria was nowhere to be found, but according to Ainsley she was friends with Adelaide, as they were the same age.<p>

Soon, Vidia came upon three people huddled together, chattering amongst themselves. One was a female, with jet-black hair and a golden complexion. The other two were brunet males, with pale skin and freckles. They looked like twins. She grinned.

"**Well well, my old Ravenclaw gang is here too! How are you Etsuko, Lysander, Lorcan? You all look well!"** Vidia smiled, and the three looked up at her, grins crossing all of their faces. Etsuko was the first to speak up, moving forward to hug Vidia.

"**Vidia you look beautiful! It's nice to have you back from Bulgaria, though I'm sure they miss you there now. Including your… fiancé? Or is he your husband now?"** The little Asian woman giggled, smiling at her younger friend. Vidia shook her head.

"**Neither. We parted amicably. Now I'm back! However… I believe I see something sparkling on **_**your **_**finger, my dear. Which one of these boys is the lucky husband?" **Vidia chuckled, and Etsuko joined in, while the meeker of the twins raised his hand.

"**I am, Vidia. And in case you still can't identify us, I am Lysander and this is Lorcan."** She beamed and hugged the male in congratulations, then turned to Lorcan.

"**And what about you, my friend? Is there a lady in your life as well? I don't see a wedding band, which is very surprising…"** Lorcan nodded, blushing a little.

"**I'm dating Dominique Weasley. Remember her? Dom couldn't be here tonight, though, she's off studying dragons in Romania with her Uncle Charlie. I don't mind though, I know she's doing good work, and someday I'll get that ring on her finger." **They both laughed and Vidia gave him a congratulatory hug. The brunette was happy to find that most of her friends had someone special in their lives, although it also evoked a little secret jealousy too. She brushed it off, just happy to have her friends back, then told them she would certainly catch up later before turning and running into a ginger male.

**"Oi! Watch where you're… OH! Vidia darling, you're back! And looking as fit as ever, I see. Your husband is a very lucky man, I'm sure. I am sad I couldn't attend the wedding, but you know how things are."** The male winked at her, taking her hand and kissing it. Then he noticed that her hand was bare, and he looked up at her with wide eyes. She chuckled good-heartedly at his attempt to tease her, which had backfired.

"**T-terribly sorry, love. I didn't know. Do I have to go to Bulgaria and break his broomstick… If you know what I mean?"** He spoke with a humorous tone, but there was an air of seriousness in his question as he raised an eyebrow. Vidia shook her head, smiling at him. Just then, a slender blonde appeared at his side, looking very sour.

"**Freddy, you left me all alone at the table with Dove and Francesca, and you know how I dislike to be alone in their company. They're so… unpleasant." **Fred grimaced.

"**Darling, I was going to get you something to drink and I ran into an old friend of mine. And as for the Carrows, they are still getting over the death of Ailish Goyle. Of course they're not in the mood for a party. I'm surprised they even came. Don't talk so ill of them, goodness woman! Um… Vidia, I don't know if you've met her, but this is my wife Temperance. Temp, this is Vidia Dolohov, a Ravenclaw a year below us. She's friends with Albus and Ainsley. Well, really everyone, but close friends with them." **Fred snapped at his wife before turning to Vidia with a sigh and introducing the two women, chuckling at his little joke. Temperance was not impressed, and gave Vidia an acrid glare, signaling that she should probably move on to the next people. Vidia gave Fred a quick hug, then turned to his still-glaring wife and gave her a curt nod before walking away, hearing the Weasleys begin to argue when they thought she was out of earshot. She sighed, her mood dampened slightly by Fred's unfriendly wife. She would have to catch up with Fred later, and hopefully with more pleasant company.

Fortunately, the next company she came upon was the singles table, as she came to realize after scanning the occupants. It almost looked like a children's table, considering many of the occupants were at the lower end of the age spectrum. Two females sat glaring at another table, one with ivory skin and one with mocha skin, both with ink black hair. Vidia followed their gazes to the other table and her heart stuttered. Sitting there with a bored and disinterested look was a man she had long since forgotten; a black hat perched on his head defiantly. He was seated with a woman with pale skin and light brown waves, falling over one shoulder. Her green eyes were amplified by the purple velvet dress she was wearing. Vidia turned around just as the two girls turned back, and the seated females shrieked in delight.

"**Vidia! You're back! When did you get back? Why haven't you come to see us? You better have brought your new hubby!" **The two females got up and engulfed her in a group hug, which made her feel very loved. She chuckled at their enthusiasm. They were the same as always, and it surprised her pleasantly.

"**A few weeks ago! It's so good to see you Lucy, Roxy. You both look fierce. I've been hiding out until I went to go visit Albus and Ainsley. I'm trying to get a job back here because… I'm single again!" **She held up her hand, and the other two girls whooped and cheered, gaining a few stares from the other tables nearby. They just blew raspberries and rolled their eyes before turning back to her.

"**That's right girl, you don't need a man! We're the hot singles club, after all. Unfortunately, you can't join our other club. The Desirable Divorcees Association."** Roxy cracked, licking her lips and chuckling with attitude. Lucy piped in afterwards.

"**Hopefully it was for the best, right? If he made you cry, I'd have to hurt him! But yes, welcome back to the best club around! In case you didn't hear, Roxy and I are part of the Ex-Wives of Liam Dolohov Club, aka the DDA as Roxy said. Did you know your cousin is kind of terrible at marriage? He already has a new wife, see?" **

At the mention of her cousin and the whole club shenanigan, Vidia blushed scarlet. Why was her cousin back to his old ways? She thought he'd changed, but apparently he was still bad with keeping stable relationships. She looked at the table where Lucy was pointing, which was back where they'd been looking originally. Seated next to Liam was a very haughty looking blonde, a typical Slytherin air about her. She was talking animatedly to the brunette, while Liam was looking at the other man as if to suggest that they leave their wives alone. It was such a sight, almost too predictable that the men would be that way when they'd grown up and settled down. Vidia turned back to the girls, who shook their heads disapprovingly.

"**That tramp Mallory doesn't deserve to be married to Jay Zabini. Not that we would've believed he'd ever settle down, but still. Oh well, he still comes around to see us… And that's all that matters. If his wifey knew he wasn't being faithful…" **Lucy snickered, but there was a tinge of bitterness in her voice. Apparently she still had the hots for the not-so-innocent Hufflepuff. Roxanne, on the other hand, was apparently still looking at Liam, looking as wistful as her cousin. Vidia was going to say something, but she was taken by the hand and whisked onto the dancefloor by one of the single men from the table. She waved at the two girls as she was pulled along by the blond she was almost certain was Louis Weasley, looking very dapper indeed. Roxy and Lucy chuckled at their cousin before taking their seats.

**"I still don't know why Jay doesn't just leave Mallory for m...us. What does she have that we don't?"** Lucy pouted, hoping Roxy didn't catch her almost slip-up. She didn't, shaking her head and frowning.

**"Who needs 'em? Everyone knows we're the hottest aunts in this whole place! We can get whomever we want, baby! Besides, we have each other."** Roxy smiled at her cousin, and Lucy smiled back before giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They would always be best friends. Men would never own those two.

While the pair affectionately known as Luxanne glared at their former flames, Vidia found herself twirling like a ballerina with her new dance partner. He smiled.

**"Bonjour, mon cherie Vidia! You must tell me all about Bulgaria and your travels while we dance. You see, I remembered that you were a splendid dancer, so you wouldn't say no to me. Plus, I am adorable, am I not? I hear you have come without a beau. Does this mean you are on the market again?"** Louis pecked Vidia on the cheek as he spun her into him, winking before turning her out again. She giggled.

**"I'll come visit you then, and show you the pictures. I am flattered that you remembered, and you are quite a charmer. But yes, I am single again… The engagement didn't work out." **Vidia blushed, smiling sheepishly at Louis. He took the hint, feeling a little bad for making his joke after that news.

**"Well, you were far too lovely for him, cherie, 'e did not deserve you! Perhaps you shall find someone more satisfactory 'ere tonight, oui? Although most of my cousins are now married, and some with children. But you know this, of course! We were Ravenclaws, after all! We are always informed! But now I must leave you, ami, to another dance partner, as my stomach is rumbling quite unsettlingly. Get my residence from cousin Albus and we shall write each other, or meet if you like. It is so good to see you, cherie. Au revoir!" **And with that, Vidia was twirled away, bumping straight into a couple who were dancing. The woman was tiny, with orange curls that floated down her shoulders. She looked like a doll. Her husband, as it were, had jet-black hair and a very Oriental look to him. She blushed, rushing an apology.

**"Terribly sorry, Riku! My dance partner had to run to the snacks and I believe he spun me a little too off-kilter. But what is this? Am I to be introduced to the lovely Mrs. Tanaka before me?"** Vidia teased, smiling and chuckling. The Asian grinned.

**"Vidia, you look as sweet as ever! It's no trouble at all! And you may! This is Deer, formerly a Clearwater, and now the love of my life! You may know her twin cousins, Troilus Davies and Katherene Trot? And what about you? Did your engagement not live up to your expectations?"** Vidia smiled and nodded her head to Deer, who gave her a warm smile in return. To Riku's question, she blushed and shook her head.

"**It was for the best. We decided we didn't have enough in common. Apparently opposites don't attract as well as you would think. It was mutual and amicable, though. So now I'm looking for a job here! I ran into your married sister earlier, actually, too! I'm surprised at how many of my old friends have tied the knot! It's nice though, good that everyone is so happy." **Vidia smiled and Riku and Deer nodded before giving the girl a hug and letting her mosey along down the line.

A few single men were sitting not far from the table where Roxy and Lucy were sitting, and they had been watching Vidia ever since she passed them. Both men had ebony black hair and peachy skin, and were very different in their own ways.

**"Who is that girl? I don't remember her from school. Did she used to go around with someone we knew? Lyle, are you listening to me?"** The older of the men shook his companion on the shoulder, who startled and turned to him with wide eyes.

**"Zaaaack, don't shake me! And I don't know… but she's pretty cute! Maybe one of us should go ask her to dance! We could make friends with her!"** Zack rolled his eyes at the other boy's innocent thinking, and the two resumed watching the floor. Meanwhile, a single brunette female sitting at the other side of the table was trying her best to ignore the two idiots gabbing on about the other brunette who looked a year older than her. The young woman knew that the other female was friends with Albus Potter, a boy the younger brunette had a crush on during their time at Hogwarts. But she was long over the boy, and long over the last male she'd dated, a Ravenclaw twin named Lorcan Scamander. Now, she was bored without any company, and she was looking around the dance floor for someone who seemed to have at least half a brain, compared (in her opinion) to the creepers sharing the table. It was then that she spotted a young man about her age with straight brown hair and blue eyes. He was cute… And familiar. The woman wondered if he was a Weasley. Her cousin Johnathan Finnegan was close friends with both the Weasleys and the Potters, having married Molly Weasley II. The female wanted in on the family too; she wanted to belong. This male… he could be her ticket. She grinned a wicked grin, watching as he talked to one of his blonde cousins at the hors d'ouvres table. Soon, the older parents tired of dancing and went to their tables, Ted and Victoire Lupin and their three children seated with their friends Gabriel and Katherene Trot and their daughter Penelope; Katherene's twin Troilus Davies and his girlfriend Viktoria Dolohov were seated nearby with his friend Takuma Nakamura and his wife Yamamura. Eventually, people started realizing that it was time to start off the real "festivities" for the night, namely to welcome people. Many people took to their tables, but a few of the ancy people, such as Vidia, decided to stand on the dancefloor. The lights dimmed, and the people looked to the head table of the room. A microphone had been taken in from another room and brought to the table so a toast of welcome could be made, and most of the mischievous men in the audience (James Potter, John Finnegan and Fred and Gideon Weasley) started clinking their silverware loudly against their glasses, causing everyone else to stir and clink. The children giggled and made noise equal to the clinking and whispering until Mrs. Greyback herself called everyone to be silent.

**"Thank you all for coming! It means a great deal to both Jackson and I that you've all decided to come and extend your congratulations. It feels like just yesterday that we were all at Hogwarts learning to be good witches and wizards. Over the years, we've built and broke relationships with our friends and with those we love. We've lost a friend, may he rest in peace, and we've gained many more. Many of us have found the loves of our lives, and we are now producing a new generation to follow in our footsteps. That may seem hard, considering all we've accomplished, individually and as a whole, but we must have faith that our children will be successful and empowered witches and wizards. It is my honor to stand before you and address you, my friends and family, on behalf of my darling husband Jackson, without whom I would not be the best woman I could be today. His promotion to Head of the Auror Office is a generous bestowal by the Ministry of Magic, and I am positive that no one is more grateful and deserving. So I ask you to raise your glasses, or perhaps your wands, if you prefer a more magical gesture, and join me in toasting my husband for his invaluable work and for being the best role model he could be. And let me extend that to all of you, for supporting us and caring for us, because without any of you, we would only be half of ourselves, searching for dear family members and loyal friends. To our bonds of love and friendship, and to my husband Jackson, whom we celebrate tonight! Congratulations everyone for coming this far!" **The redheaded woman raised her glass, her husband beaming and blushing at her side. The toast spread throughout the crowd.

**"To family, friends and Jackson Greyback! Congratulations!" **And then, the door to the ballroom opened, a man with dirty blonde hair and silver-gray eyes stepping forth in his finest party wear, his wand raised high in the air. People everywhere turned and shocked gasps, the whispering and murmuring catching throughout the audience like wildfire, all gossip about the surprising appearance of the new guest.

**"Congratulations to everyone, especially Auror Greyback!" **It hardly seemed possible after three years of barely a scrap of news about the man, but there Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy stood, looking younger than he had in a long time

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoo boy! That was intense, wasn't it? From the sassy aunties in the DDA, to the total bitchitude of Temperance Weasley, Vidia had to deal with some seriously crazy stuff. And it's about to get even more crazy! R&amp;R to see what happens when everyone swarms Scorpius. O.o<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Reunited and It Feels So Good

**DISCLAIMER: Vidia, Adelaide, Sven Krum, the Lupin & Potter kids, and Cassiopeia Salvatore are all my children. Otherwise, they're JK's brats. :P**

* * *

><p>It seemed like forever in those few moments while people stared at Scorpius and processed his arrival and if he was truly there. Close to the front, Albus and Ainsley craned their necks to try and see what all the commotion was about, as they had been close to the Greybacks' table and could not see who had just arrived. Of course, Albus had a hope and a hunch, but he didn't want to disappoint himself or his family. In no time, however, the people surged forward, engulfing Scorpius and bombarding him with questions and affection, leaving the blond man shocked and nostalgic. Did people really care about him so much that they could forget about the past few years and just welcome him back into their circle of friends? It was almost too good to be true. Closest to the door was one of his fellow Slytherins who had been a year above him and friendly with his cousin Ainsley, named Reid Salvatore. He shook Scorpius' hand and clapped him on the back before introducing him to his lovely wife, a former Hufflepuff named Cassiopeia, who had dark, curly blonde hair, alluring blue eyes and a bubbly temperament.<p>

Scorpius made his way through the crowd, saying hello to whomever he could remember, although many faces were a blur to him. He came to the older adult table and was immediately pulled into the arms of Victoire Lupin, who had been friends with him at Hogwarts despite the fact that he was a Slytherin with a bad family history.

"**Scorpius, you are more handsome than ever! We are so glad to see you! Perhaps this little one can finally have someone interesting for a godfather, hmm?" **Victoire rubbed her stomach and laughed, and Scorpius chuckled along with her as if nothing had ever changed. Ted stood up and hugged his cousin as well, ruffling Scorpius' hair.

"**I see your hair is still the same as ever! Bo-ring! But then again, this is **_**me **_**saying this, after all. I change my hair to suit my mood! Glad to have you back, Scor." **Scorpius stuck his tongue out at the older man before saying hello to the Lupin children. He had never met Samaire, and immediately told her how adorable she and her sister were, and told Harry that he would practice Quidditch with him sometime, which delighted the boy.

The dancing had started again, and Scorpius found himself feeling overwhelmed, so he decided to get a drink from the bar before going to see the Potters and the Greybacks. He would definitely need one to see the Mrs. again; even after his years away, she was still as beautiful as ever. Sure, he was happy that she was happy, but that didn't mean he really approved of the whole situation. But he couldn't really do anything about it, and that wasn't the reason why he had come, so he put it out of his mind, finished off another glass and headed over to the table where Albus and company were seated. He could tackle them first to build up his nerve. The talking at the table immediately faltered when one of the adults noticed Scorpius approaching. The atmosphere became a little tense, and as Scorpius stopped before the table, he could see all pairs of eyes were on him. He was very tempted to turn around and leave when someone hopped out of their chair and ran right up to him. Little Addie Potter squealed in delight as she jumped for her "Uncle Scorpius" and, although he was stunned, reached down and swung the little blonde in a circle as she giggle.

"**You're back, Uncle Scorpy! You look really cool too! Did you bring me presents?"**

When everyone heard the little girl's question, they realized that things were okay, and all stood up and came over to him one by one. Agatha was the first to hug him, tears springing to her eyes again. He had become friends with her over time, and he was very glad to see that she was as lovely and friendly as the last time he'd seen her. Next were John and Vidia Potter, who both hugged him and made him promise that he would come and visit and take them to his house once it was all fixed up. Yes, he'd promised that he would fix things up, just for them. Scorpius was a sap when it came to cute kids, especially when one was a little Vidia. He grimaced at the thought. Would that be another thing he would have to face tonight? No, best not to think about it now... James was soon before him, standing tall and looking at Scorpius with radar eyes. He and the elder Potter brother had never really gotten along at school, despite the fact that Scorpius was best friends with his younger brother. It definitely had something to do with House pride, as well as keeping the Potter-Malfoy rivalry alive. What happened next, Scorpius could not have predicted, but James Potter II stepped forward and shook his head, a smile spreading across his face that was warm and genuine.

"**We all thought you'd never see the light of day again. This is a nice surprise. You look well. You must have put a lot of thought into whether or not you would come."**

Scorpius nodded to the older man, returning the smile with sincerity. It seemed silly to keep on with their petty rivalry now that he and James were both adults. Scorpius murmured a thank you before James let him go on to Ainsley. She gave him a stern look even as she was smiling, but he gently wrapped his arms around his pregnant cousin and laughed, knowing exactly what she would have to say to him.

"**I knew Albus was going to see you, but I didn't think he would've made **_**this much **_**of an impact. Then again, he knows you better than I do, I will admit. Don't think this means I've forgiven you just yet, Scor. Not until your house is as spotless as mine…" **Ainsley gave him a look, and he nodded sheepishly, earning a small smirk as he kissed her on the cheek and finally ended at Albus, who looked very satisfied with himself.

"**Is this considered the land of the living, or am I dreaming?" **Albus teased, and Scorpius answered with a pinch to the other man's nose, to which he protested.

"**Alright, alright! You know I'm happy to see you up and about, mate! No need to bite my head off! Didn't I **_**tell**_** you everyone missed you? You always worry for nothing…"**

Rolling his eyes, he smirked at the younger Potter son and patted him on the shoulder before flashing a glance over at the head table. Albus followed his gaze.

"**I'm sure she of all people will be happy to see that you're not a hermit anymore, mate. It **_**is **_**her husband's party, I'm sure she will be mature and would like to know you're here…"** Scorpius grimaced at the word 'husband', but nodded and sucked in a breath. He looked around the room before Albus wished him luck and gave him a push. He briskly slipped over to the table and cleared his throat to make his presence known. He tried to focus on the table instead of looking at _her _first, remembering his manners. He didn't really care who the other two couples at the table were; he just assumed they were friends with the Greybacks. Raising his eyes ever-so-slightly, he…

"**Scorpius? Is that you? Scorpius Malfoy? Oh, it IS! Thank Merlin you're alive and well! This is such a lovely present for us, isn't it, Jackson?"** That sweet voice never ceased to bring a smile to the blond's face, even now. He steeled himself as she got out of her chair and walked toward him. He wondered if this was all a dream.

As she wrapped her arms around him, however, Scorpius realized that this was actual reality, and that this girl whom he had once loved was embracing him, and that there was a chance to accept things as they were. In what seemed like a flash, she was leaning back, widening the space between them so she could look him over. She smiled.

"**You look very much the same as I remember you. I suppose Al told you about the party and you cleaned up? No, you don't have to answer that… I… We're just glad you decided to come. Thank you, it means a lot to Jackson and I." **Scorpius beamed.

"**Anything for you Rose. And yes he did. I thought it would only be fair if I dressed to impress. Couldn't disappoint my public could I, Rosey? I meant it. Congratulations… to both of you."** He turned just as Jackson came over and held out his hand to shake, letting Rose go and greeting the guest of honor as his former love wrapped an arm around her husband. They looked right together, as much as a part of Scorpius wanted to deny it. Rose would always have a special place in his heart. Jackson thanked Scorpius and wished him well, making sure that he would not go back to his old lifestyle and that he would come and visit when he felt ready, to which Scorpius agreed.

It was like all of the weight was almost off his shoulders, and as Scorpius turned from the table, he was feeling much more relieved that he came. Then it flooded back to him… The _real _reason why he'd gotten out of bed, why he'd put effort into himself again. There was one more person he had to see, had to talk to. He had to find Vidia Dolohov. He just had to.

* * *

><p>Vidia nearly fell into the person before her as she heard a voice that had seemed to always live in her dreams, even when its owner was far away. Was he here? <em>Scorpius? <em>How was that possible? She thought he had moved; wasn't that what Albus told her? Shaking her head, she made a move to see who it really was when people got up and swarmed around the newcomer, stopping her from getting to the door. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. At least the reunion was being prolonged… not that she could avoid it anyway, but she figured she might as well prepare herself if it was Scorpius. Vidia had no idea what she would say to him. Of course, she didn't have much time to think as she was swept into someone's waiting arms and twirled around like a ballerina. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Hugo Weasley, Rose's younger brother who had been in Hufflepuff in Lily's year. She giggled as he led.

"**You have grown up nicely, haven't you, Mr. Weasley! Who taught you how to dance?"**

Hugo laughed as they passed by Louis, who had found another lovely dance partner and was proving that he should own the dancefloor. Typical dandy.

"**My mum, of course, Miss Vidia! I heard you were once engaged to Svensklov Krum, is that true? I don't mean to pry or anything like that… I just follow Quidditch…" **Vidia smiled at his politeness; at least he hadn't said 'congratulations'… that phrase had become a sour taste in her mouth after hearing it be given and taken back many times.

"**Yes I was, but life has a way of changing your path. Thank you for asking so kindly. I can understand why you would! Your aunt was on the Holyhead Harpies, wasn't she?" **Hugo nodded at her, grinning that she remembered. They turned a few more steps before Vidia managed to have the bright idea of asking Hugo a question.

"**Hugo, who was it that everyone was fussing over a few moments ago?"**

"**Scorpius Malfoy, Miss Vidia! Didn't you see him? He makes quite an entrance…"**

"**No, I didn't; there were some tall people in front of me and the hive swarmed too quickly. How did he look to you? Can you see where he is now?" **

Hugo merely shook his head and shrugged as the song was coming to a close. On the final beat, he dipped her before turning her out in a very graceful manner. Everything was a blur as Vidia felt her next dance partner snatch her up. She was surprised when a pair of hands slipped over her eyes and she twirled to a stop.

"**Close your eyes. Don't worry; you can trust me. You just move your feet to the beat and I will lead you where you need to go. I promise."** The whisper was convincing, even if Vidia had no idea who she was dancing with. Slowly the hands disappeared from her eyes, and she let her lids slide down in obedience. The mystery dancer satisfied, she felt them moving, no, gliding across the floor effortlessly. At first it was very difficult because she felt as though she were swimming underwater in a tank full of sharks, anxiety trying to trip up her feet. Fortunately her partner had taken that into account and moved so quickly and smoothly that she didn't even have time to think.

"**Are you going to reveal yourself to me in due time, or do I have to answer a series of riddles to figure out who you are? You know this is a lot of trouble to go to in order to get me to dance with you. You could have just asked; I would've probably said yes…"**

Vidia only heard a chuckle in response as she was turned in a tight circle and pulled into her partner's chest. She was held there for a few beats before being spun out again and switching hold over her. Her back was pressed against her partner's chest, and she could feel taut abdomen muscles against her lower back. They moved in sync, as if they were a perfect pair, and Vidia couldn't help but smile a little at their dancing.

"**I would give you some riddles, but I am far too lazy and not nearly clever enough to come up with them on the spot. I suppose I should have thought this plan out more thoroughly. Oh well, **_**you **_**are the Ravenclaw, anyway, not me."** A-ha, so the voice had given her a clue! It had to be one of her old classmates, although he wasn't a Ravenclaw. Yes, she'd decided the voice was male, and the leading and holding supported that. It was a little bothersome that she had a more difficult time guessing, as she'd been away for so long, but Vidia supposed that was her punishment for leaving so suddenly. When they reached a part of the song without words, their footsteps were quicker and lighter, as if they were floating on air. Hell, they could have been; they were wizards, after all.

"**What made you come back? You were away for what seemed like ages…"** Vidia frowned, a little unnerved by the stranger's question. So he had known her before she left and returned. Who could he be? The suspense was killing her, but she felt him twist her back to face him, so it would do no good opening her eyes just yet. She thought about it for a moment, trying to find an appropriate answer.

Presently, Vidia couldn't really be completely honest with herself or this man.

"**I grew bored of writing about Quidditch in Bulgaria. It's not really my area of expertise. So, one thing led to another, and then I decided it would be better if I came home and left my life there behind. Thus far I've been proven correct, I would say…" **The stranger didn't respond and the music was crescendoing before the end. She sighed.

"**It was all very complicated. You know… The song is going to end soon. Are you going to tell me who you are in the near future, or will you just abandon me for another dance partner?"** She huffed in frustration. She had always hated surprises. As soon as she finished her question, however, the final chorus struck up and she found herself spinning, stretching her limbs and reaching for something, anything she could. Then, in a flash, she was pulled back and the stranger was dipping her backwards. She felt him leaning forward over her, his lips brushing down to her ear. He whispered.

"**Open your eyes now, Vidia.**" And she did, ever so slowly in defiance. She gasped.

The Ravenclaw princess found herself face to face with Slytherin's own prince himself. He looked golden, his tuxedo perfectly tailored and his hair styled elegantly. Vidia's blue eyes glowed in the pupils of his own grey ones, her pupils dilating. He really was here, in the flesh, following his charming voice. Or was he… maybe this was all just a dream that Vidia didn't want to wake up from. She murmured something as he tipped her back up, still looking into her eyes curiously until he made a response.

"**If this is what **_**you**_** dream about, you would be startled about what runs through **_**my **_**head while I'm sleeping." **A soft chuckle, making memories flood back into her brain like a monsoon. Without thinking, she let go of his hand and reached up to touch his cheek. He almost stopped her, but he took her hand and guided it to its destination. The warmth and softness of his skin shocked her back into reality, and a Weasley-worthy blush spread across her cheeks instantly before she let go of him and stepped back a bit. He shook his head, willing her to stay there, even for a moment. She did. He spoke.

"**You look the same as I remember. Well, almost. I like what you've done with your hair. I guess change can be good sometimes. Then again, blue was always your color." **The blushing brunette beamed at the man before her, regaining some of her composure and focusing only on him. It was as if time had stopped around them, or was simply allowing their space and ignoring them until they would be needed again.

**"You know I'm not one to be so easily swayed by compliments, Scorpius Malfoy. I'm shocked you even **_**came**_**, considering you've taken up hermitage…" **Her brow furrowed in disapproval, and he gave her a look. She crossed her arms.

"**I don't really think you have a **_**right**_** to judge me Vidia when you were off in your own fantasy world with your plush job and your bloody prince charming." **Scorpius' temper flared as he spoke, and Vidia's blush returned before she opened her mouth to protest. This wasn't the way she'd hoped they would finally see each other again. She wrung her hands together, looking away from him and sighing sadly. He was right.

"**I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to offend you. It was a valid emotion to display, but that's not the point. I'm back now, aren't I? And without a ring!" **She flashed her hand in front of his eyes and, sure enough, her hand was bare of jewelry. He huffed in frustration, grabbing her by that hand and pulling her toward the exit. She stopped.

"**How can I trust you?" **He gave her a pointed look; she sighed as she followed him out

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jeez, that was quite a long time to wait for me to write, eh? Sorry, I just got my inspiration back after watching <em>Chamber of Secrets. <em>haha Scorp is quite a slick guy, and kids are too adorable! Vidia is so silly sometimes, but I love her! R&R to find out where and why Scorpius takes Vidia away from the party. 3**


End file.
